


First Time For Everything

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Tord and Tom got into a bet and Tom lost. Now, Tom's standing in front of Tord wondering what the heck he's going to have to do for him.





	First Time For Everything

Tom can't believe he's going to have to do anything that Tord asks. He standing in front of the smug commie bastard waiting to hear what he has to do. He's only in this position because Tord and he started eating a popsicle. Of course, they got into a deep-throating contest where they agreed the loser had to do anything the other said. Tom was personally going to make Tord all of his hentai. However, Tom managed to get 3/4 of the popsicle down his throat and was feeling pretty confident until Tord shoved the whole thing down his throat. 

"Smash your bass," Tord's voice snapped Tom out of his thoughts.

"What?! NO!" Tom yelped, pulling Susan close to his chest.

"We had a deal," Tord deadpanned. 

"I'll do anything else. Literally anything," Tom frantically bargained.

Little did he know, he was playing right into Tord's hands.

"Lemme smash you then," Tord grinned.

Tom paled. He was still a virgin. For all of his talk, he had no experience to back it up. But he couldn't lose Susan. Tord, on the other hand, was delighted by the opportunity he had stumbled on. He had wanted to fuck Tom from the moment he had seen him. But now to hear his 'enemy' moaning his name, only able to cum when Tord deemed it? He was surprised he wasn't sporting a hard-on just thinking about it. So he gave Tom the option of doing something he knew he'd never do.

"Okay, er, I've never, um, I'm still a virgin," Tom nervously mumbled.

Perfect. Tord was going to fuck him until his legs were numb. He was going to be so good that no one would be able to match up with him.

"How about we started with a blow job," Tord offered, annoyed that he had to wait but he was willing to at least ease Tom into it. 

Tord pulled down his pants while Tom kneeled in front of him. 

" _Where was he supposed to put his hand? On his thighs? On Tord's?_ " 

Thankfully, Tord noticed his confusion and directed his hands to his inner thighs. Tom gave his dick a tentative lick. It was absolutely massive and half-hard. It was also warm and heavy on his tongue. He put the tip in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

" _Just pretend it's the popsicle,_ " Tom thought.

He jerked his head forward, pushing his mouth down on Tord's dick. Tom chocked on it, his throat burning. 

"Damn, Tom," Tord moaned, "You need lube or at least get it wet first."

Tom sat back coughing a lung up.

"You're hopeless. I'll do it," Tord sighed. 

"This is my first time and I don't read hentai, thank you very much," Tom retorted.

Tord pushed Tom back onto the bed. He pulled Tom's pants down to his knees and Tom's legs clenched closed as the cold air attacked his dick.

"J-Just be careful," Tom worried.

Tord pried his legs open and grabbed his cock. Tom bit his lip, his legs trembling as Tord ran his tongue along the underside of his dick.

"So sensitive," Tord voiced rumbled around Tom's dick as he swallowed him. 

The vibrations had Tom shivering, his breathed hitched as Tord gave a rather heady suck. Tord grinned, slowly sinking down on it.

"Oh god, Tord," Tom flung his head back, breathing heavily.

Tom's hips were twitching as he could feel a tightness rolling in his hips. Tord kept his slow pace, lifting up and sinking back down. He kept Tom on the edge but didn't give him enough friction to get him to cum.

"Tord, ahhh, I need more," Tom panted.

"Oh ya?" Tord grinned, pulling a bottle of lube out.

He rolled Tom onto his back, squirting the contents of the bottles out on his fingers. Tord pressed a finger in, loving how Tom clenched around him.

"How does that feel?" Tord asked, slowly thrusting his finger in and out. 

"Weird, but okay," Tom answered.

Tord added a second finger watching Tom's reaction. He looked slightly uncomfortable but okay so Tord added a third.

"Auugh, this is such a weird feeling," Tom groaned.

Tord searched for that special spot. It took several tries but he knew when he had hit it.

"Hnnnngh, fuck," Tom moaned his whole body going rigid as his back arched.

Tord curled his fingers against that spot, rubbing it. He had to hold Tom's legs open as they kept trying to slam shut. But it was all worth it to see the Brit gasping and moaning. Tord pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his hands.

"Wha? Why did you stop?" Tom panted.

"Oh, we're just getting started," Tord smirked, lining himself up.

He thrust into Tom, who immediately hissed at the sting.

"Too big!" Tom yelped, trying to squirm off Tord.

"Shh, shh," Tord hummed, pressing his lips to Tom's. 

He started pulling out, enjoying the muffled whimpers Tom was making. When he thrust back in, tears were glittering in Tom's eyes.

"Tord," Tom broke the kiss, "I can't. This is too much. I can't-" 

"Aww, Thomas, but you were being such a good boy," Tord cooed, noticing as Tom's dick twitched, "Ohh? You like being called a good boy?"

Tom crossed his arms against his chest but they were flying up to Tord's shoulders when he gave another thrust. Tord couldn't wait any longer. The sight of Tom, face flushed, mouth parted slightly as he panted, and his body bouncing with each thrust was just too much. He rammed his hips forward making Tom bite down on his lip, trying to silence a particularly lewd moan.

"Don't quiet yourself," Tord grunted, "I want everybody to know that I'm giving you the best time of your life."

"But, ahh, Edd and Matt," Tom protested.

"Especially them," Tord said, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He pulled Tom's wrists from his mouth, letting a cascade of mewls and moans pour forth. The whole bed was rocking, the sounds of skin hitting skin echoing around the room. Each thrust from Tord was so powerful that it was scootching Tom up the bed and Tord had to pull him back down.

"Tord, Tord, Tord," Tom was crying out his name, leaving scratches along his back with his nails, "Need more. Harder!"

Tord knew Tom was going to regret saying that tomorrow morning but who was he to disobey. Tord tossed one of Tom's legs over his shoulder, angling his hips down so he could get in deeper with his new leverage. He drove his hips forward and Tom was reveling at how deep Tord was in him.

"Fuck, hgh, nhhn," Tom was moaning, trying to form words but failing. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and Tord took the opportunity to kiss Tom's lips further apart.

He was sucking and running his tongue over every inch of his mouth. It was rough and sloppy, Tord tracking drool over Tom's face as took a second to catch his breath before going in again. Just before Tom was about to cum, Tord pulled out. Tom whimpered at the loss, his dick uncomfortably hard. He's starting to get a case of the blue balls when Tord gathers his ragdoll of a body and stands up. He's positioning Tom over his dick. He lets him slid down on it; Tom moaning all the way. Tord's dick is holding Tom up as he's standing on his tip-toes, barely able to reach the floor.

"Augh, Tord," Tom groaned, his eyes rolling back as Tord thrusts upwards.

He's off the ground for a millisecond but Tord still goes even further up his ass.

"You're such a pretty boy, Thomas," Tord's voice rumbled with power in his chest.

Tord's bitting down on the Brit's shoulder, making him yelp. He chewed a bit, raising the pace of his thrusts. Tom's going stiff in his grip and Tord has to hold him up to keep him from falling forward. Tom's whimpering something out like a mantra and Tord's chest swells with pride when he hears that it's his name repeated over and over again. That's when Tord decides he's going to make Tom come without even touching his dick. He pressed down on Tom's shoulders, forcing him down into each thrust.

"Tord!" Tom practically screamed as Tord hit his prostrate.

Tord licked his lips hungrily, aiming for that spot again. Tom's going even stiffer, his mouth wide open as his dick exploded white strings of cum everywhere. Tord fucked him through his orgasm, making sure to hit his prostrate over and over again. Tord can tell he's doing so because Tom's getting even more rigid and clenching even tighter around him. When Tom's done, he starts to fall forward but Tord wraps his arms around his waist, pinning him to his chest.

"Ehhph, no more," Tom whimpered, struggling slightly.

But Tord holds him even tighter as he's getting so close to coming. Tom's shivering from overstimulation as Tord finishes with one last thrust into the Brit. Tord lets himself fall onto the bed, Tom landing on his chest.

"Perfect. You're perfect," Tord hummed into Tom's shoulder.

He pulled out and a trickle of cum follows, running down the back of Tom's thighs.

"I can't hah, feel my hips," Tom huffed. 

Tord snuggled Tom closer. He's been waiting to do this for forever and it's everything that he dreamed it would be. He's going to have to deal with Tom's whining all tomorrow and the weird glances from Edd and Matt but it's all worth it. Right now, he's just going to enjoy the moment as Tom falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
